


Can't Apologize

by Dokuhan



Series: Tumblr Prompts Ahoy~! [18]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Book Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song prompt: The Stone - Phillip Phillips </p>
<p>They hurt and they forgave, that was the way it was supposed to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Apologize

The moment Alby took off running for the Grievers, Newt swore time slowed down to a point where it completely stopped. 

It was like the world moved in slow motion, his…his…Alby just running towards certain death. He wanted to run after him, tackle him to the ground, tell him to stop being a shuckface and turn back - but suddenly Thomas had his arms. 

They were always hurting each other somehow. Sometimes it was only light stings, snarky words or playful punches when the atmosphere wasn’t as heavy. Then there were the times they hurt each other more; Newt’s jump, Alby occasionally saying something at the wrong time. 

But they always tried to make up, even when things seemed at their worse. Even when Alby tried to pull away after his Changing, Newt would always pull him back - always forgive. Because that’s what they did, they hurt and forgave.

Because they loved each other, even if they never outright said it - they loved each other with every fiber of their beings. Through the good and the bad, they were supposed to be there for each other. 

And yet, Alby had hurt him one last time - leaving Newt without the chance to forgive him or hurt him back. 

This wasn’t how things were supposed to end.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaayyy something that's not an AU


End file.
